Oc's of fnaf
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: a book about my Oc's about how much I decided to out in.
1. 1

Clara profile:

Name: Mary Emily

Age: 34

Born: 5/24/1953 in Dallas, Texas

Personally: usually mean, bossy, sassy, or nice if your mean to her

Job: Owner of Freddy's along with her husband Herny, she helps with the cooking

Friends: Mike, Doll, Fritz, Jeremy, Chris, Henry (husband) Sally Afton (Oc but she dead).

Enemies: William Vincent Afton, and Baby

Hates: When willaim smiles at her in a creepy way. The boys slacking off, and when everyone asked where is husband at?

Loves: When willaim is way from her. And when everything goes smoothly.

Notes:

She had a daughter named Charlotte who is dead, and a son named Sammy.

Appearance: She has long brown hair (like Charlotte), and blue eyes (like Sammy), she wears an apron and a bow in her hair, with a dress that reaches her knees.

Status: Married to Henry.


	2. 2

Character profile:

Named: Bunny the cat

What happened?

Bunny couldn't work properly, so he was mostly kept in the backroom due to him having about 2 spring locks, has made by Henry.

Who possesses him?

17 years Jeremy Fitzgerald, who died by the hand of the animatronic.

Who is he?

A yellow cat animatronic with a microphone,

Personally: Nice, shy, quiet

Friends: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, BB, JJ, DD, Puppet, Baby,

Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Baby (kind of because she means to him ), Ballora,

ennard, (kind of because he means to him) and Lolbit, Mike, Fritz, Mary, Henry, Chris, Doll.

Enemies: Willaim Vincent Afton only.

Status: Has a crush on Puppet.

Set free: on 2023, 36 years later after he died

And his body was found 10 years later after he was reported missing.


	3. 3

Character profile: Sally Afton

Age: 25 when she died

Who killed her?

Baby by accident,

Status: Married with William and had 3 kids together

Kids: 2 sons Michael Afton, Cassie Afton, and a daughter Elizabeth Afton

Who did she become?

Ballora, she died on the same day where her daughter was killed, she ran towards Baby (who was out of order because linking oil), but in the process, she died.

Friend: all of the animatronics, Bunny, Mike, Mary, and Baby.

Enemies: William Vincent Afton (for killing her and their daughter)

Hates when her daughter bullies Bunny aka Jeremy when Ennard beats up Bunny and the toy animatronics.

Loves when her daughter behaves when William is arrested for murder.

Set free: 40 years after her and the other kids died.

Personally: nice, friendly, motherly to the Funtime animatronics, and to her little helpers (the Minireenas)

Notes: BUT BALLORA IS APART OF ENNARD!

Guys this is my own AU, I'm calling it the balance A.U, it has some lore and some lore of my own. Ok?

Bye


	4. Oc's 4

Character profile: Alex Hansen

Age:6

How he died?

He was one of William's victims, he was beaten by rock.

Who he became

Toy Freddy

Personality

Nice, curious, friendly, and Like everyone

Friends: All of the animatronics, Mike (kind of), Jeremy (aka Bunny), Mary, Fritz, Scott

Enemies: William Vincent Afton

Status: he doesn't have a crush on anyone.

Notes: He had a great time at Freddy's until William murder him in cold blood.


	5. 5

Character profile:

Alice BlackBerry Fitzgerald

Age: 25

Status: alive

Who is she: She is Jeremy's Fitzgerald niece, she tried to find out who is Jeremy, and how he died at age 17, But she and Michael Afton set free her uncle and the others trap souls.

Friends: the trap souls, Michael Afton, Mary Emily, Sammy Emily, Henry Emily, and Mike.

Enemies: William Vincent Afton

Notes: She found out about Jeremy through her Mom, soon she met Michael souls, Sammy Emily, Henry Emily, and Mary Emily, she helps them set free the souls.

Personality: Sassy, Nice, cool, relax, and friendly,

Another note: She has a crush on Sammy, they got married and have kids together.

P.s she is tape girl, but she was lucky enough to escape glitchtrap


	6. 6

Character profile

Alex Fitzgerald

Status alive

Age 56

Family: Mark Fitzgerald (dad decease), Annie Fitzgerald (mom decease) Jeremy Fitzgerald (brother decease)

3 kids

Jeremy Fitzgerald Junior (son decease by the hand of glitch trap) Wanda Fitzgerald(daughter alive), Alice BlackBerryFitzgerald (daughter alive) she has 3 more kids but they aren't important.

Friends: Mike, Dolly, Mary Emily, Henry Emily, Sammy Emily, Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton, and Mary Emily

Enemies: ALL of the animatronics for killing her brother, William Vincent Afton.

Notes: After meeting Michael Afton, Mik, Dolly, the Emily's they teamed up to free the children, Ms. Afton, Charlotte, and Her brother then send William Afton to hell.


End file.
